When We Met In The Pouring Rain (Underfell)
by FandomSpawn
Summary: One rainy day leads to a whole lot you wouldn't expect to have to go through. Underfell belongs to its creator.
1. Skeletons and Gloomy Days

The day was going great. You missed your bus and had to walk to work. Then, it started to rain and you didn't bring an umbrella. You also had your wallet stolen. Not like you had any money in it anyways. You were currently walking home in the pouring rain, grouchy as ever. 'Stupid bus. Stupid wallet. Stupid job.' You grit your teeth and narrow your eyes at the pavement. "Stupid rain." You grumble. You had been walking for what seemed like hours, but that was to be expected because you lived nowhere near the city. You decided you wanted to have a beautiful, scenenic view, so you built yourself a house near Mount Ebott. Now that you thought about it, that was a terrible idea. You mentally facepalm as you try and figure out how to get home.

Someone accidently bumped into you and mumbled a sorry in return. You glared at them and their steps quickened. You started to mumble to yourself about getting a new job, when you bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" You look up to glare at the person for their rude comment, only to do a double-take and take a step back. Your mouth falls open trying to find a logical explanation as to how the person in front of you existed. He was a skeleton who seemed about 5' 4. He had sharp fangs for teeth and wore lots of black and red. Small cracks could be seen around his eye sockets. "Stop staring!" You come back at him quickly. "I will if you shut your mouth!" That set him off. One of his eyes started to glow red and you suddenly couldn't move. Your body felt numb, your limbs foreign. Your veins felt like they were replaced with heavy metal rods. You can see a bone materialize out of thin air and the last thing you saw was his golden tooth glinting in the street light before being knocked out.

* * *

When you finally came to, you could hear two muffled voices arguing about something. You looked around and found yourself in a messy room. You were laying on a sheetless mattress, a thin blanket laid on top of you. Socks were strewn across the floor and a treadmill sat in the middle of the room. "Sans, you can't just do that! We live on the surface now! That's considered kidnapping!" You can hear a scoff. "So? It's not like we'll get in trouble or anything. We did the same thing in the Underground and no one cared. So why would people care now?" You can hear a groan. "As much as I hate humans, I hate it more when you go and do something stupid without thinking about the consequences." You slowly get up and walk towards the door. Turning the handle slowly, you open it a crack to see the skeleton from before and another tall skeleton arguing downstairs.

You creep out of the room, trying to be careful about where you stepped...which failed. In your attempt at getting down the stairs, a loud creak resonated throughout the house. Both skeletons look up to see you, one foot dangling in the air. Your mind screamed for you to put your foot down, but you were too frozen in fear to do so. "SANS, I WANT YOU TO TAKE HER BACK HOME." You cringed at how loud the taller skeleton's voice was. After some glaring and mumbling, the smaller skeleton, Sans you presumed, stood at the foot of the stairs. "You gonna get down here or what?" You quickly descended the stairs and got your things. You head out the door before your escort, forgetting about the rain until it hit you in the face. Sans chuckles from behind you and hands you an umbrella.

* * *

"Just 'cause I'm doing this, doesn't mean were all 'friends' now." He put air quotes around the word "friends" to make it clear that he didn't like you. You smirk and say, "The feeling's mutual, buddy." Once you both get to your house, Sans stares at Mount Ebott. "Why do ya live near this hellhole?" You give him a confused look. "Mount Ebott? I just thought waking up to the sight of a mountain would be a nice way to start the day." He scoffs. "Try waking up in it everyday." You only get more confused. What do you mean?" Sans sighs, clearly annoyed of your questions. "Look, I gotta get back home, so coulda' maybe give me the umbrella back?" You shove the umbrella into his hand and walk into your house, slamming the door behind you. A flash of light can be seen through one of the windows and Sans leaves without a trace.


	2. Quick With His Friends

You were currently on the bus thinking about the skeletons from the night before. You remember the smaller one was called Sans by the taller one. Your mouth turns up in a small smile. 'He's named after a font.' You think. 'Wonder what the other one's called. Imagine if it was something like Roman. Or better yet, Papyrus!' You chuckle to yourself, earning a few unsure glances from the other bus riders. You glance back and awkwardly stare at the floor until you arrived at your stop.

. . .

Work was a pain in the butt. Literally. All you ever did was sit at your computer and wait for a bunch of orders to come in. Of what, you never knew. You had coffee breaks every now and then, but sitting down for a whole 9 hours made your legs stiff and bottom sore. You were glad work was finally over. As you step out of the office building you worked in, you look up at the sky and see a few gray clouds looming above. 'Do we ever get a break from rain nowadays?' You think. You start to walk towards the bus stop when you notice a certain tall black-and-red clad creature waiting there. You calmly walk over to the tall skeleton from last night and say, "Hello." He looks down and sees your small figure. He scans your face before looking ahead again. "You're here." You were glad his voice wasn't as loud as the night before. You both stood in silence before you decided to speak up again. "Where's your brother? Or at least, I think he's your brother..." He sighs and replies with an annoyed, "He's at home." Another pause for silence. "Are you getting home on the bus?" He sighs again and replies slowly. "Yes." You look around trying to see if the bus was arriving, before deciding to ask a question again. "So, last night, what were you-" The skeleton put up a hand to silence you. "I don't understand why you humans like to ask so many questions. Haven't you been taught how to mind your own business?" You look away and mumble, "Sorry, I was just curious." He scoffs. "If you were going to ask what my name was, it's Papyrus." At this, you burst out laughing. You laughed so hard, your sides hurt. "WHAT? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" You took in deep breaths and wiped away a fake tear. "Oh nothing. It's just the other one from last night was named Sans and you're named Papyrus. Those are both fonts." Papyrus gives you a look before grabbing a hold of your wrist. "Hey! What are-!" A red glow surrounds the both of you and in seconds, you end up in the same living room as yesterday. "Sit." He says, and you plop yourself down onto the lime green couch behind you. "Um...why exactly am I here again?" Papyrus sits next to you. "I just want to...how do you say it, 'make a friend'."


	3. What Kind Of Friend-Making Is This!

'This is going to go well' You thought sarcastically. "So, to start off, what's _your_ name, since you were _so_ eager to find out about mine." You didn't like the way he spoke, as if it was a crime that you had to ask for his name. Copying his tone, you replied, "My _name_ is Y/N, thank you very much." Papyrus looks at you questioningly. "But I didn't offer you anything. Why are you saying thank you?" You facepalm. "Where did you come from where you _haven't_ heard of that phrase?" He gives you a look. "Go easy on me, okay? My brother and I along with some friends have only been here for a few days." You give him a weird look. "Why do you say that like you're foreign? You must've at least known the name of this place. Are you and your friends like, immigrants or something?" He gives you yet another confused look. "What's that mean?" Your mouth stays agape. "Um...are you okay?" You then start to lash out and rant about how stupid he sounds. "You don't know what immigrating is?! You probably don't even know what an immigrant is! How long have you been on this forsaken planet and not know the simple meaning of the word _immigrant_?! Did you even go to school?!" You were silenced by a gloved hand. "Alright I get it. I'm stupid. But I'll have you know, I was taught very complex trap-making." You shove his hand off. "Let's get back to where we were. Any other questions you want to ask me?" Papyrus looks at your body up and down, causing you to become self-conscious. "No. I'm done with the questions. Now, to get physical."

Just like that, Papyrus is on top of you. You tried to look for something to help you out of this situation, but luck wasn't on your side right about now. Papyrus sees you struggling, so he uses his magic to pin your arms above your head as he forces you to look him in the face. "Don't worry Y/N. I'll make this quick~" He proceeds to open his mouth, revealing a glowing tongue. He inches closer to your face, licking your lips. You cringe at the red saliva that he left there, as you try preventing him from licking your neck. Having no other options, you took a deep breath and screamed as loud as you can, "SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" He flashed you an angry look before going back to his original lust-filled look. "No matter. I'll just quiet you down." At first, you thought he was going to gag you, but you were quickly corrected when he shoved his tongue into your mouth. Your screams were muffled by his aggressive kissing. Tears started to form in the corners of your eyes, threatening to spill. 'Please, for the love of some magical being of the above, send someone, _anyone_ , to come help me!' You thought desperately. You closed your eyes, still trying to struggle out of Papyrus' hold when, thankfully, the skeleton, Sans, appeared on the top floor.

"Do I want to know what's happening here?" He asked in a surprisingly deep voice. You tried your best to plead with your eyes. Searching your eyes, he sighs and uses his magic to pull his brother off you and harshly slam him into the wall, leaving a dent. "SANS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He turns back to his brother and says angrily, "The question that you should be asking yourself is what the heck were you doing to her?" Your face became hot and you were sure you were blushing. Why, you didn't know. After a heated argument, Sans walks over to you, and gestures toward the door with his head. "Let's go Y/N. I'll take you home and away from my creep of a brother."

"What was that anyway?" You and Sans were walking under an umbrella since it had started to rain again. "It started with Papyrus asking questions because he said he wanted to be my friend. Then, boom! Sexual harassment." Sans frowned at this. "Sorry, it's our first time up at the Surface after thousands of years. He just doesn't know that isn't how you make friends with humans. He'll learn eventually." You start to get curious and concerned. "Why do you talk like that? You address me as a 'human' and you call being out here 'the Surface'. Why do you sound like your not human yourself?" Sans raises a brow bone. "Cuz' I'm not human." You go ballistic on the inside. "Wha-? T-then, if you're not human, what _are_ you?!" Sans smirks. "I'm a monster."


	4. It Can't Get Any Worse

"A-a m-m-monster?!" You manage to stutter out. Sans just smirks.

"That's right. I'm a monster. You never heard of us before?" He looks thoroughly pleased at how scared you looked.

"S-so that's...not a c-costume?!" You watch as the short skeleton lifts his red shirt to reveal ribs that housed a white, glowing heart. You took a cautious step back. "And Papyrus?"

Sans just chuckles. "The only costume my boss is wearing is that stupid spikey armor. Now that we're on the Surface, there's no need to wear it, but he thinks it makes him look 'daunting' as he puts it." He continues to laugh as he watches you shake in fear.

"S-so the m-magic bones a-are real?!"

To prove it, Sans summons some of his bone attacks _and_ a gaster blaster. "This enough to convince you?" He asks, winking at you.

Any words you wanted to say were now stuck in your throat. Your mind shut off and your instincts took over as you broke into a sprint, accidentally knocking Sans off his feet.

* * *

When you were sure he wasn't following you, you slowed your pace to a jog. You didn't know where you were, but it was somewhere in the middle of the city. 'For a spot in the middle of the city, it sure is quiet.' You think curiously. Then it started to rain. And sadly, you didn't bring an umbrella. You mumble an interesting choice of curses under your breath, earning a few glances from people passing by. You only glare in return. Searching through your (bag/purse), you find your new wallet. Upon opening it, you see that you only have a few dollars that definitely won't buy you an umbrella. 'If only I didn't spend all my money on lunch today. And I won't get paid until tomorrow.' You let out a sigh. You don't have any money for a taxi ride home, so you decide to stay in an alley for the night.

The stench of week old garbage only got stronger as the rain continued. But after a while you had gotten used to it, seeing as you had to get comfortable in between two large garbage bins. "It can't get any worse than this, right?" You spoke too soon.

"Hey! You!" The voice belonged to a man, judging by how deep it was. You looked up and saw three masked figures dressed in black. One of them had their hair tied in a ponytail. 'Must be a woman.' You thought. They walked up to your dejected-looking figure. "You're getting mugged. Give us all your money." You silently snort at how stupid they sounded. 'I know I'm getting mugged. They didn't have to say it out loud.'

You stand up and the (presumed) woman held up a gun to your face. You hold up your arms in a surrender. "I'm not going to escape. I just need to stand up to get my wallet." The robber gives you a suspicious look, but watches as you begin to pull out your wallet from the back pocket of your pants. You drop it into the hands of the closest robber as he opened it like a child would open their presents on Christmas morning. Then he looks back at you, angry.

"Is this some kinda prank you tryna' pull on us?" He proceeds to grab the collar of your shirt, dragging you closer. All the while, you remained calm. This was just the world's way of laughing in your face. Why not take it like a champ?

"No sir. I'm not trying to be funny. That's really all I have right now. I left my phone at a friend's and I don't own any jewelry." You say monotonously. He lets go of you and you slowly make your way back to the tiny space in between the garbage bins...Only for the woman to chokehold you, the gun placed on your temple.

"You will take us to this 'friend' of yours so we can get your phone." You really didn't want to go back to Sans' place, but you remembered leaving it on the TV stand before Papyrus invaded your personal space bubble. Weighing your options, it was better to trudge back to the Skeleton household than be shot to death in a disgusting alleyway.

"Hey! Put her down. Now." The deep voice only brought you fear. Sans had found you again. The woman aimed the gun at Sans, still keeping you in a chokehold.

"I'm not afraid to shoot!" She taunts. Sans only smirks. 'He really likes doing that.' You think.

"And I'm not afraid to blast." Summoning a gaster blaster he aims it at all three of your captors. Two of them surrender, your wallet being dropped in the process. But the woman hadn't let you go. Instead, she hit you with her gun, knocking you unconscious. Blasts of red are all you see before the blackness consumes your vision.


	5. Sleeping Over

Some muffled voices. Feet against carpet. Then, the voices got clearer.

"C'mon. They couldn't have been that rough on you. If you're dead, what're we supposed to do?"

"Calm down, Sans... Wow, that sounded weird."

"Shut up, Papyrus."

Upon opening your eyes, you saw the two skeleton brothers, Sans pacing back and forth in front of you and Papyrus leaning on a wall near the couch where you lay.

"How did I get here?" You ask, not remembering anything about the muggers.

"I found you gettin' robbed. Once I beat the crap outta them, I took you back home with me." Sans replies.

You look at him tiredly before laying back down on the couch, hands behind your head. He just stares back at you, confused.

"Be a good host and grab my phone, will you?" You ask him innocently, smirking smugly. Scowling, he walks over to the TV and grabs your phone before walking back to you, plopping it into your waiting hands.

"SANS IS BEING A GOOD HOST?!" Papyrus yells from the spot he was waiting in, his fang-like smile twisted into a creepy smile but adorable nonetheless. He walks up to Sans, setting a hand under his chin, stroking it slightly. "You'll be rewarded later." You bolted upwards from your laying position.

"YUP! I'll just take my leave thanks!" You ran to the door, only to be pulled back by Papyrus' blue magic.

"Uh-uh! Since you are our guest, you shall have dinner with us!" Papyrus exclaims proudly. "I'LL MAKE THE SPAGHETTI NOW!"

* * *

The spaghetti dinner wasn't bad although you could feel an uncomfortable aura around Sans. 'Probably the thought of a guest in his house.' You thought.

* * *

By the time you finished helping Sans and Papyrus wash the dishes (they insisted that you didn't have to, but you did anyway) it was way past the time you usually went to bed. You thought about walking home, but the chances of you getting mugged again was bound to be higher. "Hey, can I stay over for tonight? I really don't want to end up back on your couch if I get mugged again."

Papyrus and Sans shared a look of calculation. 'Is it really that hard to let someone stay over?' You thought impatiently. Once they came to a decision, Sans asks you if you're comfortable with noise while you slept.

"Why would you ask me that?" You ask, confused. Then you remembered Papyrus' promise to "reward" Sans, causing you to blush slightly.

"Hey!" You were pulled out of your daze once Sans started snapping at your face. "So? Are you okay with it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine with it. Just don't be so loud, I'm a light sleeper." With that, you asked for some clothes to change into, stepped into the bathroom, changed and made your way back to the couch.

"Night guys." You say, grabbing a pillow while you curled up into a fetal position.

"Why're you sleepin' here?" Sans asks you.

"Well, where else am I supposed to sleep?"

"I'll be sleepin' in my bro's room tonight. You can use my bed. Just don't mind the mess."

Erasing any and all lewd thoughts from your mind, you slowly walk up the stairs and into Sans' room. It was messy like he said it would be. His sheets were bunched up into a big ball, which you shoved off the bare mattress. Curling back into a fetal position, you let sleep take you into your dreams.

...

You were awoken by the sound of voices in the next room. It was Sans and Papyrus. Checking your phone, the on-screen clock showed that it was half past one in the morning. Putting the pillow over your head, you tried to get back to sleep, which was proven difficult. After a while, you heard some faint footsteps, the door to Sans' room opening slightly.

Pretending to sleep, you kept your eyes opened just a crack to see that it was Sans who had walked in. He had teeth marks around his neck area.

"I know you're awake. Move over." Sans says monotonously. You make room for him and face him once he got in.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to sleep with Papyrus."

"I was, but then I told him it was weird if there was a guest here. His reward is gonna have to wait. Just go to sleep. You have to leave tomorrow."

With those words, you were slowly lulled to sleep, hands latching onto your waist, someone whispering words along the lines of, "Thank you".


	6. Cheeky Ambassador

Sans had gotten up before you, leaving the area around your waist cold. The door was also open a tiny crack, letting the breakfast smells from downstairs waft into the room.

Getting hungry, you quietly get up, grabbing your phone and clutching the pillow to your chest. Making your way downstairs, you can hear the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan. Sounds of kitchen utensils meeting the plate were also heard.

"AH Y/N. YOU'RE AWAKE. BREAKFAST?" Papyrus was loud as usual.

At the small dining table sat Sans eating breakfast, all dressed up in the jacket you first saw him in with what seemed to be a spikey dog collar around his "neck". There was another person sitting at the table eating breakfast. You couldn't see their face, but from what you can see, this person was tiny with dark brown hair that sat just above their shoulders.

"Mornin' Papyrus. What's for breakfast?" You ask with a yawn at the end.

The little person had turned around in their seat at the sound of your voice. With a better look at their face, you can see that their eyes were closed somewhat, amber eyes lying underneath their lashes. They were so cute~! You give them a lazy smile and a little wave. They wave back quickly before returning to their pancake breakfast.

"WELL SINCE YOU MISSED MOST OF BREAKFAST, I HAD ORIGINALLY THOUGHT OF NOT GIVING YOU ANY BREAKFAST AT ALL," He replies.

"Gee, thanks..." You say sarcastically.

"BUT SANS AND THE HUMAN ASKED ME TO MAKE YOU BACON AT THE VERY LEAST. SO THAT IS WHAT I AM DOING." Papyrus pulls out a plate from one of the cabinets, and puts the freshly cooked bacon onto the plate. Your mouth waters at the corners.

"Thanks Papyrus." You say, grabbing the plate and sitting next to Sans.

"Morning." You tell the skeleton next to you.

"Hey." He says back. The little human sits and watches the both of you from across the table with a pout on their face.

Sans looks up from his plate and addresses the tiny human. "And what are you worked up about, hm?" He flicks the human's nose with one of his bony fingers. The human laughs, temporarily forgetting their previous feelings before reverting back to their pouty look.

"You are literally so cute!" You squeal, much more awake after the small breakfast.

Sans chuckles. "Y/N, this is Frisk. The Monster Ambassador. Say hello, shortie."

Frisk sticks out their tongue at Sans for calling them a shortie. Turning to you, they say the softest and most mature hello for a child.

"Hello. My name is Frisk. Pleasure meeting you." They hold out their hand to you. You shake it. Their voice was so quiet it added on to the adorableness.

"Wow. And how old are you?" You ask, forgetting a formal greeting.

"I'm 10!" They exclaim happily.

"WOW!" You say, twice as loud as Papyrus. Sans laughs at your shocked reaction.

You fist his side, causing him to choke up while laughing. That caused both you and the human to start laughing.

* * *

You ended up skipping work today as well, no doubt that will be fuming when you get back. The skeleton brothers were both out running errands, so you were given the job of babysitting Frisk for the time being. You were both sitting on the couch watching Bisney Channel when the young ambassador decides to speak.

"Who are you to Sans and Papyrus?" The question was asked with an innocent tone that had an underlying interrogative intent to it. It made you nervous for some reason.

"I am merely a guest in this household, although it seems I never leave when I want to." You say, ending with a short laugh.

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, the small child turns back to the TV screen.

You ponder the question yourself. 'What _am_ I to Sans and Papyrus?' You come up with the logical answer of: "just a girl who keeps running into their personal lives when she really shouldn't."

* * *

Sans was home in time for Frisk to be picked up. It wasn't so late, but you decide to get ready for bed now. You were going to leave tomorrow after all, as you have overstayed your visit.

Walking upstairs, you hear knocking at the door.

"I'll get it. You can go get ready." Sans says, rushing to the door.

You observe what was going on downstairs. When Sans opens the door, a tall goat figure stands at the doorway wearing red and black as well. Few words were exchanged between Sans and this goat monster before Frisk was handed over.

The little human looks up at where you stood and yells out a good night. Having been caught, your cheeks flush a bright pink. You can hear the goat monster ask Sans who you were.

"Just a friend." He replies back with a shrug. The goat monster smiles. Frisk pouts again.

"No!" They shout back at Sans. "She's your girlfriend!" They point to you at the top floor, trying to hide your face.

Sans laughs nervously, sounding like he's trying to hold something back.

"We'd better go." The goat monster says. "Call me if you need any 'help'."

The door shuts. Sans slowly turns around to see you lying on the floor in a fake faint position. He rolls his eyes, walks upstairs, lifts you up and carries you to his bed.

He turns around and shuts his door. Stripping off his jacket and shoes, he lays down next to you and pokes at your face.

"Night, weirdo."

"Heh. Back at you, weirdo."


End file.
